Stealth Scent
by PapayaK
Summary: The Colonel and the Captain have a late night chat off world. A short, easy read - just for fun.


Title: **Stealth Scent**

Author: PapayaK

Category: Humor, Possibly Romance - sorta

Season: Mid to late Season 2

Spoilers: small one for Children of the Gods

**oO0Oo**

Summary: The Colonel and the Captain have a late night chat off world

**oO0Oo**

Jack O'Neill settled himself on a convenient log with a fresh cup of coffee. It was a beautiful planet, and a beautiful night. The sky was full of stars and the forest was full of nothing; nothing bigger than a squirrel anyway. At least he was pretty sure there wasn't anything dangerous. He had made three circuits through the woods around their camp after relieving Teal'c, and all was quiet.

It was a perfect night; all he had to do was wait. Soon his patience was rewarded and he grinned, "Come have a seat, Captain." He said loudly into the night and patted the log beside him.

He was rewarded with a soft laugh as Sam Carter emerged from the shadows and joined him on the log.

He looked sideways at her as she admired the night sky, "Beautiful!"

"Yes." He agreed, still looking at her. "But you really should be sleeping."

She smiled at him, "I have a confession to make, Sir."

"Uh Oh," He smiled back at her, "I'm about the furthest thing from a priest there is, Carter."

She chuckled, "Ever since our first overnight mission together, I've been trying to sneak up on you."

He feigned surprise, "Really?"

"Well, just on the quiet nights, like this one. You came with quite a reputation, Sir. I had read all those files and reports before joining the SGC, and you are pretty much legendary."

His eyebrows rose higher, "Really?"

"Oh, yeah, - hand-to-hand, infiltration, _stealth_…"

"Ah!"

"Yeah, so, green as I was, I was determined to test myself against you."

"And?"

"Haven't succeeded yet!"

He smiled into his coffee.

She continued, "What about Teal'c?"

"Hmm?"

"Can he?"

"What, sneak up on me? Sure. He doesn't though, anymore than I would him."

"Why?"

"Well… might react a little too quickly to being surprised. It doesn't do to be injuring your own teammates." He grinned to soften the comment.

She paused at the image of being thrown to the ground by her own CO, his weapon at her throat, and swallowed, "Didn't think of that."

It's his turn to chuckle.

"What about Daniel?"

Jack choked on his coffee, "Sorry. I don't think Daniel could sneak up on a deaf sloth!"

She laughed.

"Not his job, though, is it?"

"No, Sir."

They paused, both lost in thought for a moment.

"So?"

"So what, Captain?"

"Got any tips?"

He's glad he has his mug to hide behind. "Lavender."

"What?"

"Now I have a confession." He turned to look at her. "I know. I know it's you."

"You mean, all those times I crept back to bed after disturbing you, you didn't chalk it up to some bird or animal moving in the night?"

"Oh no. It's you."

He was very much enjoying understanding something that was apparently, although temporarily, beyond her.

"How do you know?!"

"Told you, lavender."

Suddenly it dawned on her, "My soap?!"

"Oh yeah." He said with just enough relish to make her glare at him. "You smell great, Captain." And just to push her buttons a little further, "Calming, too."

"Sir?!"

"Lavender? Soothing, calming scent that it is..."

Captain Carter was truly stunned, "Aromatherapy?"

"Hey!" he threw up his arms in defense, "Colonels get bored – a lot! Sometimes you'll read just about anything to pass the time."

"Aromatherapy!" She still can't believe it.

"Hey – here's a thought! Next time things get tense with the natives, we should just throw you in there and let 'em breathe deep. Prob'ly calm things right down – get 'em to listen to Daniel." He could feel her shoulder next to him shaking with silent laughter. He grinned sideways at her.

When she regained control, she sighed, "Guess I have to find a new soap. Any suggestions? What counts as 'stealth scent'?" She leaned over a bit too obviously to sniff at him. "What do you use?"

"Ah – that would be "Offworld Musk" by Mennen."

She's lost in giggles when a sleepy voice came from behind them, "Quiet out there! Tryin' t'sleep!"

"Sorry!" She called, swallowed her giggles and smiled at him. "Guess I better get back."

"Nope. Time for you to relieve me."

Time flies. She checked her watch, "You're kidding."

"Nope! 'Night, Carter," He stood and stretched, "Oh, and Carter?"

"Mmm?"

He smiled and shook his head slightly at her, "Don't change a thing." Then he walked off towards his tent and a few hours of restful sleep.

She stood and turned into the woods, a smile on her face.


End file.
